High School SUCKS!
by StrawberryPantera
Summary: High School SUCKS! espcially for the puffs because the ruffs are back. But when they came back they didnt expect them to be extremly hot. Rated M in the future because there will be sex. But for now rated T. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @ButtercupXSwagg
1. This Is Going To Be A Long Year

Hey, everyone I'm redoing this story again. I'm sorry it's just that when I read it sounds stupid.

Bubbles: ButtercupXGotXThatXSwag doesn't own us only Swag.

Chapter 1: This Is Gonna Be A Long Year

* * *

Blossom's POV

Hi I'm Blossom Diana Utonium I'm a Power Puff. I'm the eldest out of my two sisters Bubbles Cristina Utonium and Buttercup Alexis Utonium even though we were born on the same day. I am the leader of our group I'm the most intelligent, and bossy one out of us. I have cherry red hair that I always have in a high ponytail and it reaches my waist when I have it out, I'm a size 7 in shoes, I have strawberry pink eyes, small C-cups, and good curves. Then theirs

Bubbles the most kindest, sweetest, and sensitive out of us. She has Golden blonde hair reaches her shoulders and she always has it done in two curly pigtails, she's also a size 7 in shoes, sky blue eyes, small C-cups, and good curves. Last but not least is

Buttercup she's the meanest, toughest, strongest, and stubborn out of us. She has jet black hair that reaches back and always has it down, size 5 in shoes; Lime green eyes, big C-cups, and great curves.

"Blossom can you pass the syrup" Bubbles said she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a shark that says "Ahhhhh" in white, white Capri's , Blue Toms, make-up, and her usually hair style.

"Sure" I said while giving her the syrup I was wearing a light pink American eagle shirt, white skinny jeans, light pink gladiators, make-up, and my usually hair style.

"Morning" Buttercup said "What's for breakfast" She is wearing a black tank top under Neath her black sweatshirt that says "Don't hate me hate my Swag" in grey, white short shorts with chains(that I made her wear because she should show off her legs more), I heart haters socks, concords, and a black and white swag snapback

"The same as usually" I told her "pancakes"

"Hey I heard were gonna have three new students today" Bubbles said" And there boys"

"Yea I heard that there hot not that I care" Buttercup said while eating her pancakes.

"Well we better get going" I say "or were gonna be late"

"Ain't then leggo" Buttercup said while finishing her pancakes.

I get in the passenger seat, Bubbles gets in the back, and Buttercup gets in the driver seat in our white sports car that we share.

Were all sophomores, we were dead silent on the way there. We finally get there and we enter the school.

"Bye Bubbles" I say "bye BC" I wave to them as we each go our separate ways. Right now I'm heading to Science were gonna be dissecting a frog today. I walked in the classroom.

"Good morning Mr. Mathews" I say with a smile.

"Morning Blossom" He smiles back at me.

I take my seat which is in the front of the classroom.

After 5 minutes everyone was seated and ready to learn

"Ok class today..." Mr. Mathews said before he got interrupted by knock on the door.

He steps out of the classroom and everyone starts talking. After 5 minutes he comes back in with a boy about 16 years old he looks really familiar what really was familiar about him is his blood red eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, jeans, red converse, and a red hat on his head.

"Ok class this is Brick Jojo" he said

OMG Brick Jojo my worst enemy here going to school in my class

"You can sit right next to Blossom" he said while pointing at me

He walks over to me and sits right next to me

"Hey Pinky Long time no see" he said with a smirk

"This is Gonne be a long year" I groaned

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

I said bye to my sisters and headed to my first period which is Art one of my favorite classes. I walked in and sat down next to my best friend Bella AJ Jackson she's a punk rocker, she has blonde hair up to her shoulders and always has it in a ponytail, and she has dark green eyes.

"Hey Bella" I said with a smile

"Hey Bubs guess what" she said "were having a new student today and they say he is super hot"

"Cool" I say "I heard that he also has two super hot cute brothers"

"Ok class settle down" Ms. Winter said "This is Boomer Jojo"

My eyes widen Boomer Jojo that super cute and hot boy is Boomer from the rowdy ruffs my worst enemy

"Ok Boomer you can sit next to Ms. Utonium" she pointed at me

He walked over to me and sat down

"Hi I'm Boomer" he said and held out his hand

Does he really doesn't know who I am

"Boomer what are you doing" I say

"What do you mean" he said with a confused face

"It's me Bubbles" I say

He still had a confused face on

"From the Power puff Girls" I say

"Ohh" he said "you're the girl who kissed me and then I exploded"

"Yea sorry about that" I say

"So what do you say" he began "think we should start over"

"Sure" I say with a smile

"I'm Boomer" he said while he held out his hand

I shook it "I'm Bubbles"

"Nice to meet you" he said with a grin

"This is gonna be a long year" I say

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I had my music on full blast I was listening to Hell yeah from Drake ft Lil Wayne I started sing

"Hell yeah, hell yeah, hell yeah, fucking right, all right" until somebody pulled out my headphones

"Hey what the fuck" I yelled I looked up and saw my worst nightmare Butch Jojo

"Nice to meet you too" he said with sarcasm "So how's it been you grown the past few years" he said eyeing my chest

My checks got red "You fucking pervert" I say with anger "Why are you here anyways?"

"Same like anyone else to learn" he said with a smirk "Maybe something else too" he said looking me up and down

"Fucking pervert"

"Only to you Butter babe"

"This is gonna be a long ass year" I groaned

* * *

Hope You guys liked it.

I still need some OC's but they have to be evil and have powers there has to be Three 15 years old girls and three 16 boys and they need to be evil.

I already have 6 good guys that my lovely friend: DannyHound came up with.

There the punk rocker girls and the rowdy punk boys I'll tell you about them on the next chapter as you can tell I told you about Bella she's a punk rocker. Oh, I'm not gonna update if you don't REVIEW

SO PLEASE REVIEW!:)

-Swag


	2. Sorry

Hey guys it's me Bless, sorry that I haven't been updating my story's in a while. I am currently hiding under my blanket because of Sandy. The wind is blowing really hard and it's raining hard too. But don't worry I'll live or at least I think it will. The good thing is that there's no school! So yeah I was just thinking to delete all of my story's and start new, so it's up to you guys not me because I'm writing for you guys so I want to know what you guys think. So, yeah it's blowing really hard outside so wish me good luck with Sandy bye:)


	3. Help me please!

Hi my peeps! I'm sorry this isn't an update but I need help. I entered a contest to win One direction tickets and I need your help to win all you have to do is click this link every 24 hours and that's it just click on it thats all I'm asking for. The link will be on my profile!:)


End file.
